


Ventana sobre el mundo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba como si esa casa fuera un poco menos suya, ahora que los rastros de Nakajima habían desaparecido.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Ventana sobre el mundo

**Ventana sobre el mundo**

Hikaru miraba fuera.

Había el sol, había un viento ligero que sacudía apenas la copa de los raros árboles que se erigían en la calle donde estaba su piso.

Quería hacer algo, en ese momento, para poderse sentir mejor.

Quería ir a través el vidrio de esa ventana, ir fuera, tener éxito de respirar un aire finalmente limpio, pero estaba como si no pusiera, como si se fuera separado por el restante del mundo, sin posibilidad de escapar. Sin posibilidad de sentirse mejor, ni la esperanza que algo fuera a pasar.

Se miró alrededor, pero esa habitación no le pareció familiar.

¿Dónde estaba el colchón preferido de Yuto, el único donde tuviera éxito de dormir cómodo?

¿Dónde estaban todos sus trastos, esparcidos por la habitación, un poco sobre la mesilla, un poco sobre la mesa?

Abrió el armario, y sintió doler su corazón cuando vio que su exacta mitad estaba vacía.

Le faltaba el desorden del menor, le faltaban sus cosas a amontonar el entero piso.

Estaba como si esa casa fuera un poco menos suya, ahora que los rastros de Nakajima habían desaparecido.

Y pensar que Hikaru había sido lo que los había eliminados. Y pensar que él había sido lo que había vagado por la casa por días enteros buscando cada cosa que se lo recordara, cada detalle que le hablara de su presencia en esa casa.

Y cuando había terminado todo, cuando había eliminado cada rastro, había realizado que no podía olvidarlo.

Que no eran los objetos.

Que cada noche volvía a casa, miraba el diván y pensaba a cada vez en que se habían acostado allí juntos, a todas las veces en que lo había besado, tocado, poseído sobe ese mismo diván, y sobre ese suelo y esa mesa y...

Y no había sitio en ese lugar que no se lo recordara.

Y no tenía manera de olvidar lo que se sentía despertándose en la mañana con Yuto a su lado, desayunando juntos, viéndolo sonreír siempre, aun cuando nada iba como esperaba.

Se giró otra vez hacia la ventana, poniendo su mano sobre el vidrio.

Parpadeó, una y otra vez.

Si se esforzaba, tenía éxito de ver su cara refleja, a lado de la suya, podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas y su voz profunda que le murmuraba en la oreja que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero cuando Hikaru se convencía que realmente pudiera ser allí, cuando la fantasía se hacía tan vivida de mezclarse con la realidad, se giraba y Yuto no estaba allí.

“No, Yu. Nada va a estar bien.” murmuró, hablando con su propio reflejo sobre la superficie lisa del vidrio.

Pensó otra vez de abrir la ventana, pero otra vez no lo hizo.

Iba a quedarse allí.

Sin aire fresco, sin nada nuevo, sin darse permiso de sentir algo que no fuera esa sensación de ardiente vacío en el centro de su pecho.

Iba a esconderse en esa habitación, detrás el vidrio de esa ventana, lleno de sus recuerdos y de su dolor.

Podía ser que iba a morir de eso, no lo sabía.

Poco daño, si fuera sido así.

En ese caso, habría tenido éxito de oír otra vez la voz de Yuto en su oreja, sin tener que imaginarla.

Y entonces, todo realmente iba a estar bien.


End file.
